omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahsoka Tano
Character Synopsis Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed "Snips" by her Master and known as "Ashla" after the Clone Wars, was a Jedi Padawan who, after the conflict, helped establish a network of various rebel cells against the Galactic Empire. A Togruta female, Tano was discovered on her homeworld of Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon, who brought her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to receive Jedi training. Following the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Jedi Grand Master Yoda assigned the young Tano to be the Padawan learner of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, whom she joined at the Battle of Christophsis. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly 7-B | High 6-A Verse: Star Wars Name: Ahsoka Tano, Snips (nickname), Ashla (alias used when in hiding), Fulcrum (codename with the Rebellion) Gender: Female Age: 16 as of Season 5 (Disney Canon and Legends) | 32 as of Season 1 and 2 (SW: Rebels) Classification: Togruta | Former Jedi Padawan | Rebel Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Skilled Lightsaber Duelist, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at her), Mid-Low Regeneration (In the form of Force Healing), Psychometry Destructive Ability: At least Town Level (Has crushed numerous LR-57 combat droids with debris, has helped support the weight of a Venator-class Star Destroyer's bridge with the help of Master Plo Koon, can trade physical strikes with General Grievous, and contributed to the collapse of a large cliff; able to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with lightsabers) | At least Town Level, likely City Level (Comparable to Darth Vader) | Multi-Continent Level (Comparable to Darth Vader) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Can keep up with Anakin ), Hypersonic combat speeds with Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Capable of putting up a defensive fight against General Grievous and even Maul. It should also be noted that as an Ataru specialist, Force augmented speed, agility, reflexes are her bread & butter) | Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Far superior to her Padawan self), Hypersonic combat speeds with Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Superior to Darth Vader) | Relativistic, Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Ability: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Ability: Large Building Class with Force Amplification (Capable of trading blows with General Grievous) | Large Building Class with Force Amplification | Large Building Class with Force Amplification Durability: Street Level naturally. Town Level with Force Amplification (Has tanked large explosions from grenades fairly early in her career) | Street Level naturally. At least Town Level, likely City Level with Force Amplification (Could duel Darth Vader for several minutes and seemingly survived a massive explosion that destroyed a large Sith Temple while being within its source) | Street Level naturally. At least Multi-Continent Level with Force Amplification (Has tanked large explosions from grenades more powerful than the plasma grenades used by Star Forge Assault Droids fairly early in her career) Stamina: High (Able to fight for extended periods of time in combat) Range: Extended Melee Range with lightsabers. Tens of meters with telekinesis. Planetary to Interplanetary with Force senses (Should be superior to the likes of Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, who could sense Darth Vader's Dark Side power on the planet Lothal while still in orbit and likely at least comparable to the likes of the Asajj Ventress and the Grand Inquisitor, who could sense when Force Adepts had left a planetary system) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Versions: The Clone Wars | Rebels | Legends Other Attributes List of Equipment: A pair of lightsabers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time. *'Telekinesis:' Ahsoka can use this through the Force to put her mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Ahsoka showcased impressive telekinetic prowess even as a Padawan. She has crushed numerous LR-57 combat droids by bringing a large wall down on them, collapsed a several story tall ice-cliff with the aid of six younglings, has blasted back Asajj Ventress, and has even blasted back the infamous General Grievous despite being somewhat exhausted. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. Ahsoka has exhibited a command of the Jedi power "Mind Trick". *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Ahsoka can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all Jedi younglings, Ahsoka is bound to be capable of using it to some extent. *'Force Vision:' A Force ability which grants the user the ability to witness past or future events in the form of psychic visions. They can be random and uncontrollable. A Force Adept could have a vision while asleep, in a meditative trance, or even when touching an object of some significance. Although once common, the ability had grown rare during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Through this ability, Ahsoka had glimpses of attempts on the life of Senator Padme Amidala by bounty hunter Aurra Sing days in advance and also had glimpses of Ziro the Hutt, the one who hired Sing to assassinate Amidala. *'Force Jump:' Although a power common to most trained Force Adepts, it should be noted that Ahsoka is especially skilled with it. This makes sense since she is a Form IV Ataru specialist which places emphasis on speed & agility (including leaping ability). She has proven herself capable of just about keeping up with the likes of Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon with this ability (themselves masters of Force Jump). She has also used this ability against a distracted Darth Vader - leaping towards him at high velocity and badly damaging his helmet with a lightsaber strike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Psychics Category:Swordsmen Category:Ki Users Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6